Vacant
by DBSKB2ST
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER PROMISED DAY! Roy and Riza disappear, leaving their two twins behind to uncover the mystery. Mostly takes place from the twins' point of view, but will evenutally have Roy and Riza as well.  More background info inside.


Hey guys! First Royai story! Hope you enjoy! I will try to update once a week or every other week. No promises though. Sorry! Well, that is if you guys like this piece though.

**SPOILER:** TAKES PLACE AFTER PROMISED DAY!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own FMA, otherwise Roy and Riza would have gotten married before the series ended. The least the actual author could've done was not giving Roy a mustache in that picture at the end!

**Background Information:** After defeating Father and regaining his eyesight, Roy Mustang fulfilled one of his two goals after being named General: to rebuild Ishval. Midway through the many years it took to not only rebuild it, but regain the trust of the people, his relationship with his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, dramatically improved. Before he finished his first goal, Fuhrer Grumman released a memo stating that the fraternization laws had been lifted. It was then that Roy finally proposed to Riza. The two were happily married a year later. However, around the same time, Grumman died. With the reports of his death, it was announced Roy would become the new Fuhrer. Roy spent nine years in office, until one day Roy and Riza disappeared without a trace. Their house was left in havoc. As the grief passed through the city like a plague, another unfortunate discovery was made. They had left behind two twins that were born just the day before. Only a note was left behind that enclosed the twins' names, whom they now belonged to, and what information was to be restricted to them. It also enclosed that General Olivier Armstrong would become Fuhrer. It was addressed to the entire community. They were left in the care of Rebecca and Jean Havoc, who at the time had also just had a child of their own that was a year older: Jack. The two twins were raised were to be raised as if they were normal Central kids. Their names were Royce Rozen and Laila Ethel.

* * *

><p><em>First Day of First Grade at Central Academy<em>

Oz trotted along the sidewalk alongside his older brother, Jack. He made a conscious effort to keep his gaze down at his twinkling black shoes. It didn't stop him from noticing how it badly contrasted alongside his torn up pants and the dirt that stained his once white t-shirt. While Jack looked like he had just saved the world, Oz felt as if he had just broken the law.

The two young boys, aged six and seven, had gotten into fights on their first day of school. Jack had gotten into a fight just for the fun of it with his friends, and had not gotten in trouble. What made Jack feel so proud was the fact that he had been victorious and had, and as a result, won truck loads of sweets. His friends were in debt to him for the rest of the month, with buying him candy alone. Who knew what other bet Jack would win in the next couple of days until the other kids figured out he was just a natural at betting.

Oz, on the other hand, had started his first day with a group of bigger boys in his class picking on him because he was the shortest boy in the grade. For some strange reason, Oz had reacted in such a violent manner and gave each boy a black eye. So of course he was sent to the principle office and was told that a call home was made. Luckily for him, his parents weren't home during the time of the call. The bad news was that the school he was attending was the most prestigious school in Central, which was run by the government. So his parents were bound to know sooner or later, as they one of them was the Colonel, and the other a Lieutenant General.

Glancing up nervously from his shoes, he darted his gaze to the two girls in front of him. The significantly taller girl was their babysitter, Elicia Hughes. As a college student majoring in investigation, she had an awful free time. Many would think she was skipping, but this week, her classes were going to be taking place at night, so she had the entire day to waste.

Beside Elicia was Oz's twin sister, Laila. Laila had a great day at school, showing off to the other students how smart she was and how well she could dress. Laila was the social butterfly that every girl in their grade envied. Everybody wanted to be just like her. They wanted to have her silky brown hair, her chestnut eyes that had the perfect tint of red in them, and wanted to have her brains. She was perfect to everybody.

Oz had not quiet reached that point yet. Oz, in reality, was smarter than his older twin. He got the concepts without having to study them, while Laila got her intelligence more through her dedicated studying. Oz looked decent as well, except for the cruel fact that he was short. And today, Oz discovered that despite his timid personality, he was still a tempered little boy.

"Jack, how come you didn't get in trouble but I did?" Oz asked looking up.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled, "Because I'm smarter than you."

Oz raised his eyebrows. "Then why is it that I've been doing your homework for the past two years. Not to mention I'm more than a year younger than you!"

Baffled, Jack stared straight ahead, "That's just because I don't need to do all that extra work! I already know it all. So I gave it to you so you could be smarter!"

"That is such a lame excuse. But seriously! Why did you not get in trouble?" Oz exclaimed.

"Because they know that we are doing it for fun dummy. They saw you beating the crap out of those boys from pure anger, on the first day too. You could've at least tried to make a good reputation for yourself," Jack replied and ran up the steps leading to their house.

Oz sighed. He really didn't want to explain his anger issues to Mom. She would not only get very upset, but she'd probably ground him from going to play outside. Oz couldn't not tell her what happened at school because he needed a parent signature.

Oz had considered telling Dad, but even if he told him, he knew Dad would just go and tell Mom. But if he told Mom, he knew Dad would never know. Oz sighed loudly, and ran his pale hands through his thick black hair.

Laila laughed at Elicia's joke as they walked up the steps to the house. Laila glanced back at Oz how trudged on, head down, behind them. She had been wondering all day how school had been for him. As much as she bullies him, she still had to make sure he was okay. She told Elicia that she had homework after Jack, Oz, and she had eaten, and headed upstairs to Oz's and her bedroom.

"Oz, what's up?" Laila asked, throwing her backpack on the ground and leaping into her bed. She looked across the room were Oz was seated on his bed, scribbling furiously at his journal.

"Nothing," Oz replied quietly.

"Come on! It was our first day of school! I'm giving you the liberty to tell me what happened first. Or do you want me to just brag about how much better a day I had than you did?"

Oz glanced up slightly and turned back to his journal.

"Was school really that bad?" Laila asked quietly. She was used to seeing Oz hurt, but that was usually because of her. It was starting to bother her.

Oz slammed his journal and looked up. "I'm a dead man."

"Boy," Laila corrected. "What happened? Do you have all of your bullies in your class? Didn't I tell you to fight back?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. And today I did fight back. And I got in trouble…"

Laila started to laugh. "Is it because they called you short?"

As Oz's eyes lit up, he jumped of the bed and pointed a finger at her and as he readied himself to yell, Laila jumped off her bed and smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up, will you? Nobody cares. Maybe you'll be like one of those boys that get their growth spurt later on in life. Anyways, don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't be as upset about it as you are imagining. If you do something like this again, they probably will be upset like you are imagining."

Oz stopped bristling, and Laila loosened her grip. She put a finger in her dirty-blonde hair and started twirling it. "I learned some interesting news while I was at school today."

Oz raised his eyebrows and asked, "What was it?"

"Did you ever know you look exactly like the past Fuhrer?" Laila asked.

"Who was?"

"Roy Mustang. I have to show you a picture!" Laila exclaimed as she reached for her backpack. As she searched for the picture she continued. "He has the exact same hair as yours, except yours might be a tad bit messier, but still!"

She handed the photo to Oz. "Isn't it funny that your first name, Royce, is similar to his first name, Roy? It's almost like you were named after him."

Oz grabbed the photo hastily and stared at the black and white man. He was shocked as it was almost like he was staring at himself.

"See?" Laila prompted.

"Do you know how tall he was?" Oz asked, rotating the picture.

Laila slapped her hand onto her face and muttered, "Do you only care about height?"

"No, but I wonder. Isn't he the dude that helped save our country on the Promised Day?"

"I have no idea how tall he is, but yeah he was," Laila replied slowly, wondering what her brother was getting at.

"I want to be just like him," Oz declared, plopping the photo on his desk.

* * *

><p>So how was it? What happened to Roy and Riza? Nothing to worry about, they will appear later on, but most of this story does take place through their kids' point of view. Reviews are highly appreciated:)<p> 


End file.
